Garfield's Funeral
by BartWLewis
Summary: Garfield Logan is dead but he had one last testament to tell his story.


Garfield's Last Testament

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER COMIC CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY DC COMICS)

"I would foremost like to thank the members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans for their presence at my father's funeral. This is the last testament from Garfield Mark Logan aka the Changeling the once Beast Boy, as read word for word by myself his eldest son Mark Victor Logan." Mark announced to the attendance of his father's funeral.

The many of people quickly took their seats anxious to hear their late friend's final words to them. The new generation of the Justice League who were the first Titans are seated in the front rows with the Doom Patrol member Robotman who is the only living member after Garfield died.

"I had a great life, no wait amazing life; I had the greatest parents till they died when I was a child. Granted even if my early life after my parent's death was completely shit with being kidnaped and used as a thief, and if I didn't comply with their demands they would torture me; and when my uncle got custody of me, well let's just not go there. My life turned around when the Doom Patrol got me, I got adopted by Steve and Rita and I became a member of the Doom Patrol doing what I was born to do being a hero, putting my life on the line for the well-being of others. I had a good run with the Doom Patrol before I was kicked out before disobeying Mento's command to stop the Brotherhood of Evil which would seal the Patrol's death, Rita begged and pleaded but Steve said I couldn't be around if I couldn't obey orders. But that led to something even greater the Teen Titans or the Titans when we got older. We all met in Jump City, Robin later to become Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. I knew I felt something for Raven the first time I saw her, she just has this aura of mystery. The first time I inhaled her scent I knew she wasn't completely human was who would've thought she was part demon, but her scent drove me wild so I decided from that moment on that I would make her mine. As we met I felt the need to put on the façade of a clown, an immature jokester, I kept it on for years. The Frankie Valli song "My Eyes Adored You" really fitted mine and Ravens relationship for the early years I would admire her beauty and then try to make her smile or laugh, these attempts would usually end with her blasting me with her powers into Jump City bay but I have to tell you it was worth it."

"When Terra came around I want to make it clear I had no real feeling towards Terra except for friendship but I was lonely and Raven showed no sign of liking me in anyway shape or form, and I'm not counting when Cy and I went into Nevermore which is where Raven and I admitted that we didn't hate each other. Raven always hated Terra I always thought it was because she betrayed us to Slade, but it was mostly because she was jealous that I was giving my attention to Terra. I always thought that if I gave enough time and energy into Terra I would stop liking Raven and like Terra but that didn't happen if anything I fell in love with Raven; when Terra died I was heartbroken but not because I loved her but for I felt responsible that she died, if Terra didn't love me and if she didn't believe that I loved her she wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save us I'm positive that I wouldn't have lived as long as I had. After Terra things with Raven didn't get better but they didn't get worse or they didn't stay worse; I swear me and my big mouth, if it wasn't for me Raven wouldn't have gotten her heart broken by that dragon. I still remember what I told her "You think your alone Raven, but you're not" She told me years later that that's what made her fall in love with me as to before when she only had a crush on me after the whole Nevermore incident. The next thing was the incident with Adonis and the Beast, when everything was happening everybody believed that I had attacked Raven even I believed it, but when it was all said and done Raven found me on my rock the same rock I still went to when I got older and had to think. She told me that the Beast was a part of me and that knowing when to use it was what made me a man, but I had to ruin the moment with a stupid Beast Man joke. Things were pretty normal from that day till something awful happened Slade came back and we found out something about Raven. What seemed like it was done but Raven knew otherwise but she choose not to tell us outta fear of rejection, but long story short when Trigon came the Titans kick his ass…. Ok so maybe Raven kicked his ass but we helped even if it turned out Trigon knew what our plan was all along. After Trigon's attempted conquest of Earth I was sure that things would slow down but I was wrong for a Doom Patrol droid found me with a message saying that I was needed, I was so happy to hear that my family needed my help. We left for the coordinates that I was given and found the Doom Patrol ship, we searched and found Robotman we activated him and the mission picked up from there. We saved the Doom Patrol thank God Steve isn't around to hear me say that he would be pissed, after that Robin started uniting the younger generation of superheroes who became the Titans and honorary Titans. Unfortunately the Brotherhood of Evil used this network to track the Titans down and capture us, even the initial attacks started it was all pretty brutal for us to say the least we got destroyed."

"When it was all over I thought I was the only Titan left so I left for a safe house to think of a plan when some of the honorary Titans showed up, they were just ready to give up but I knew that we had to save our friends, all of those years training in the Doom Patrol and learning leadership skills from Mento were about to be put to the test with an all-out assault on the Brotherhood's fortress. I led the assault with the help of Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, we managed to free the Titans and freeze the Brotherhood and to this day they are all still frozen. After the Brotherhood we went to Tokyo now I won't go into detail on that because it was international news and what got us the attention of the Justice League, when we returned a couple weeks passed when we all received letters officially inviting us to join the Justice League when we turned 18."

"It was Raven's 17th when I decided to put my plan into action on getting Raven for my own, it took me weeks but I found the perfect gift a necklace that I got blessed by a shaman from my village back when I lived with my parents in Africa. The necklace was going to able to separate Raven's emotions from her powers in theory but there was only one way to find out for sure. After everybody else gave Raven her gifts I asked her to meet me on the roof for her gift, Raven and I had become very close after the Brotherhood so she didn't think twice about meeting me there. I remember it like it was yesterday I had lit candles set around the roof and "Open Arms" by Journey playing on a loop the song just started when Raven walked through the door, I still remember how shocked she looked when she saw all the candles and heard the music. I beckoned Raven over to me she smiled and obliged, when she reached me I handed her the gift I bought her; Raven opened it and gasped when she saw the necklace a tears forming in her eyes, as her powers started floating objects around us I told her to put the necklace on and see what happens. Raven looked at me like a was crazy but she did as I asked and then the objects just dropped and Raven franticly looked around confused as to why everything stopped, when I told her that I had the necklace blessed she asked me why so I told her that I was in love with her. Before Raven could react I kissed her to which I told her that I loved her again, Raven flung her arms around my neck and started crying; I asked what was wrong she told me that she loved me too and that the necklace was the greatest gift she could never ask for, as we stood there in the glory of our love we faintly heard "So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say, so here I am with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms." We stayed up there for hours in each other's embrace until we had to go back inside, unknown to us at the time the other Titans were spying on us and seen/heard everything Robin and Cy tried but couldn't hold Starfire back she gave us one of hers bone crushing hugs. God I look back I miss them so much being the last of the original Titans to die, I find myself reminiscing about our golden days as a team."

"I dated Raven for two years before I proposed to her on the same rocks we had our talk after the Beast incident, I still remember how scarred I was after I proposed she just stared at me for like two minutes. Children I'd tell you this, your mother might have had to control her emotions before I gave her that necklace but all that I ever needed to know about what your mother was feeling were her eyes, they always were. When looked into her eyes I saw my answer before she even spoke I could just see the happiness, and love dancing around in her eyes; before I even had time to react to what I saw in her eyes Raven just jumped me kissing me all over my face sobbing yes over and over again. Sons never EVER get in the way of a demon planning her wedding, and when she says you have no say believe me when I say that you literally have no say. Your mother sent me to a world filled with nothing but meat when I suggested that we have a live band instead of a dj."

The crowd gave couple chuckles at Garfield's advice to his sons, the men knowing fully well that those words apply to all women not just demons. While Mark and Steven just cried alittle, giving a weak smile to their girlfriends.

"We were married on October 13, 2013 Nightwing was my best man, Cyborg walked Raven down the aisle , Starfire was Raven's Maiden of Honor, Jinx was the flowergirl, and Kid Flash was the ring bearer. When I was standing there at the alter walking Raven walk up to the alter I was stunned at her beauty that day, for someone who hated white she sure pulled it off very nicely in fact after we said our do's and the reception after the service, I carried Raven into our room in Titans tower activated the sound proofing for the room and well you know what happened Mark is the outcome of that day."

Mark's cheeks turn red at the words he unfortunately just read aloud for everyone to hear how he was conceived. Steven, Zor and Arella snickered at their older brother's embarrassment.

"I don't know which was worse Raven's or Starfire's pregnancy or when they went through their pregnancy at the same time, oh what am I saying when those two got pregnant at the same time Cyborg told us that he wouldn't be here for the hell that Titan's tower was in for with a pregnant Tamaranian and Demon, if I do say so myself Nightwing and I did a pretty damn good job with our ladies. When Mark was born he looked normal blond hair blues eyes but as the weeks went by his skin turned a greyish green, his eyes turned green and his hair turned purple. He inherited both mine and Raven's powers but is turned out that his powers won't connected to his emotions that was a big load off of Raven's mind and my own. When the twins were born Steven looked just like his mother but had my eyes and my powers, Arella looked like me but had her mother's eyes and powers. Even though Mark Victor Logan and Steven Richard Logan were my heirs, as Arella Rita-Marie Logan was the pride and joy of my life."

Arella breaks down and starts crying in the shoulder of her Uncle Cliff aka Robotman who she know is always good for a shoulder to cry on even if he rusts, he doesn't really mind their his family.

"After the birth of the twins Raven decided to quit being a superhero, but I couldn't just quit so I joined the Justice League with our friends who also left the Titans to the next generation of heroes. I usually got paired up with an attractive female member which Raven didn't like what so ever, but I told her that she had nothing to worry about I only had eyes for her. Things went great for three years until Slade or Deathstroke was we later found out returned and kidnapped Starfire and Raven and the children, Nightwing and I planned the perfect plan with no chance of failure but even the most perfect of plans can go wrong in one way or another. Slade murdered Raven, my wife, the woman I loved. Even though the report said that he was killed in combat that's not what happened, that bastard took my wife so I took his life even after he begged for mercy… he has given none. The last thing Raven told me was to move on to find somebody else who I love and loves me, no matter how long it took."

"It took me a year before I decided to start dating again there I was a twenty two years old with three kids dating it was torture finding a baby sitter."

The crowd chuckles again

"I started dating Argent, Bumble Bee, Stargirl, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Oracle, Zantanna, Powergirl and even Wonder Woman, we went on a couple dates had "amazing mind blowing sex" their words not mine but after Raven my heart belonged to Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl so I started a relationship with her, Superman wasn't so pleased with his little cousin having a boyfriend but he grew to like me after a while. We dated for one year before we were married, Kal El walked Kara down the aisle in a normal Kryptonian style gown, we were happily married for 10 months before our son Zor Kal Logan was born light green skin, green blue eyes, with all the benefits of being a Kryptonian without the side effect of being weakened by Kryptonite."

Everybody in attendance turn their heads to Zor who is being held in his pregnant mother's arms, Kara being 7 months pregnant is very emotional but is keeping it contained.

"Two years have gone by and the League is sending Kara and myself on a dangerous mission, a mission that we might not come back from so I write this just in case I die. This is the ending of my letter, all I have to say is I had a great life; I fell in love with two amazing women Raven and Kara, I had three incredible strong, and loving sons Mark aka Shadow Beast, Steven aka Beast Boy, and Zor aka Superbeast. I have one beautiful and extremely dangerous daughter Arella aka Crow, if I do die just remember that I love you all and to take care of each other; Mark you need to promise to lead the family in my place. Kara don't you forget that I love you with all of my heart, it has been a pleasure and an honor to have known the people both normal and superheroes I have ever known in my life; I go to be with Raven, and all the other friends and family I lost but just know that I will see you all again in the afterlife just don't make that too soon."

Mark said the final words with tears freely pouring down his face, Mark jumped off the stage and hugged his family whispering to his family "I promise dad."


End file.
